USC 101
|Row 3 title = Participants |Row 3 info = 54 |Row 4 title = Debuting countries |Row 4 info = |Row 5 title = Returning countries |Row 5 info = , , , , , , , |Row 6 title = Withdrawing countries |Row 6 info = , , , , , , |Row 7 title = Winner |Row 7 info = The Hardkiss "Antarktyda" |Row 8 title = Timeline |Row 8 info = ◄ Tokyo 100 Kiev 102► }} Universong 101 was the one hundred first edition of the Universong Contest, held from 13th July to 1st August in the capital city of Israel, Jerusalem. That was the second Israeli production of the Universong Contest, the first since USC 75, also held in Jerusalem, and it was possible thanks to the winning of Ofra Haza, with the song "You" on the previous edition held in Tokyo, Japan. 54 countries took part in this edition, counting on the debut of Guatemala, and on the returns of Armenia, Azerbaijan, Belgium, Hungary, Morocco, Romania, the USA and Vatican City. After an exciting voting sequence, Ukraine got its second Universong winning, thanks to the song "Antarktyda" by The Hardkiss. The Ukrainian band was able to collect 194 points, and resulting in a ten point difference with the runner-up Germany. Lena made Germany not only achieve the second place for the fifth time in its history, but also achieve their second top-3 in a row, with the song "If I wasn't your daughter", that collected a great total of 184 points. Meanwhile, the third place went to Belgium, who achieved a total of 177 points for the song "Feed me" by Mustii. Until the last 2 countries were left to vote, it was unclear if either Ukraine, Germany or Belgium would win, but in the last voting rounds the win of Ukraine was evident, though the possibility of a tie between it and Germany was still open. The Belgian entry also surpassed its national record of points, that survived from USC 87, when Kenn Colt and Michael McCrae got second place with the song "Feels like a river", getting 152 points. The top 10 was completed by the songs of Luxembourg, Spain, San Marino, Poland, England, Sweden and Morocco. About the city Jerusalem is a city located on a plateau in the Judaean Mountains between the Mediterranean and the Dead Sea. Israelis and Palestinians both claim Jerusalem as their capital, as the State of Israel maintains its primary governmental institutions there while the State of Palestine ultimately foresees the city as its seat of power; however, neither claim is widely recognized internationally. One of the oldest cities in the world, Jerusalem was named as "Urusalima" on ancient Mesopotamian cuneiform tablets, probably meaning "City of Shalem" after a Canaanite deity, during the early Canaanite period (approximately 2400 BCE). During the Israelite period, significant construction activity in Jerusalem began in the 9th century BCE (Iron Age II), and in the 8th century the city developed into the religious and administrative center of the Kingdom of Judah.5 It is considered a holy city in the three major Abrahamic religions of Judaism, Christianity and Islam. During its long history, Jerusalem has been destroyed at least twice, besieged 23 times, attacked 52 times, and captured and recaptured 44 times.6 The part of Jerusalem called the City of David was settled in the 4th millennium BCE.7 In 1538, walls were built around Jerusalem under Suleiman the Magnificent. Today those walls define the Old City, which has been traditionally divided into four quarters—known since the early 19th century as the Armenian, Christian, Jewish, and Muslim Quarters.8 The Old City became a World Heritage Site in 1981, and is on the List of World Heritage in Danger.9 Modern Jerusalem has grown far beyond the Old City's boundaries. According to Biblical tradition, King David conquered the city from the Jebusites and established it as the capital of the united kingdom of Israel, and his son, King Solomon, commissioned the building of the First Temple. These foundational events, straddling the dawn of the 1st millennium BCE, assumed central symbolic importance for the Jewish people.10 The sobriquet of holy city (עיר הקודש, transliterated ‘ir haqodesh) was probably attached to Jerusalem in post-exilic times.111213 The holiness of Jerusalem in Christianity, conserved in the Septuagint14 which Christians adopted as their own authority,15 was reinforced by the New Testament account of Jesus's crucifixion there. In Sunni Islam, Jerusalem is the third-holiest city, after Mecca and Medina.1617 In Islamic tradition in 610 CE it became the first qibla, the focal point for Muslim prayer (salat),18 and Muhammadmade his Night Journey there ten years later, ascending to heaven where he speaks to God, according to the Quran.1920 As a result, despite having an area of only 0.9 square kilometres (0.35 sq mi),21 the Old City is home to many sites of seminal religious importance, among them the Temple Mount with its Western Wall, Dome of the Rock and al-Aqsa Mosque, and the Church of the Holy Sepulchre. Outside the Old City stands the Garden Tomb. Today, the status of Jerusalem remains one of the core issues in the Israeli–Palestinian conflict. During the 1948 Arab–Israeli War, West Jerusalem was among the areas captured and later annexed by Israel while East Jerusalem, including the Old City, was captured and later annexed by Jordan. Israel captured East Jerusalem from Jordan during the 1967 Six-Day War and subsequently annexed it into Jerusalem, together with additional surrounding territory.viii One of Israel's Basic Laws, the 1980 Jerusalem Law, refers to Jerusalem as the country's undivided capital. All branches of the Israeli government are located in Jerusalem, including the Knesset (Israel's parliament), the residences of the Prime Minister and President, and the Supreme Court. Whilst the international community rejected the annexation as illegal and treats East Jerusalem as Palestinian territoryoccupied by Israel,22232425 Israel has a stronger claim to sovereignty over West Jerusalem.2627 The international community does not recognize Jerusalem as Israel's capital, and the city hosts no foreign embassies. Jerusalem is also home to some non-governmental Israeli institutions of national importance, such as the Hebrew University and the Israel Museum with its Shrine of the Book. In 2011, Jerusalem had a population of 801,000, of which Jews comprised 497,000 (62%), Muslims 281,000 (35%), Christians 14,000 (around 2%) and 9,000 (1%) were not classified by religion. Semifinal 1 In this semifinal, the semifinalists plus shall vote in this semifinal. will decide in which semifinal it'll vote. The rest of the countries can vote too, but their votes will be counted as Rest of the World. Semifinal 2 In this semifinal, the semifinalists plus shall vote in this semifinal. will decide in which semifinal it'll vote. The rest of the countries can vote too, but their votes will be counted as Rest of the World. Grand Final Split Results Finalists/Non-Finalists Returning artists Special Awards Bartek Award For the very first time, there was an unanimous decision regarding a special award. The nominated of the four admins was PSY, with the song "New face", representing South Korea, and so, it was unanimously declared as the winner of the Bartek Award Best Non-English Award hph01 Award Category:Universong Contest